


Lover

by risenfrommyimagination



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risenfrommyimagination/pseuds/risenfrommyimagination
Summary: The first evening in your new home. Stacked boxes, empty rooms and just Tom and you, pasta and a Taylor Swift song.





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a friend and the new Taylor Swift Album, because I am madly in love with it.  
Listen to "Lover" if you read this, if you want. And leave a comment/like/whatever if you like.

The dark wooden steps of the stair are creaking slightly, as you step down slowly, your left hand gently sliding down the smooth wooden railing. The lights in the hallway are dimmed down, moving boxes are stacked up everywhere, but you can hear soft music coming from the kitchen. 

Almost dancing to the beat, your feet bring you in the kitchen, a basically empty room with just the kitchen aisle in it and a few boxes stacked next to it. The table is still wrapped in bubble wrap, but it would be fine for today. Or for the next days. Your hand rests on the doorframe as you stop in it, carefully bracing yourself against it, to watch him. He is standing with his back to you, stirring around in one of the pots you managed to find in one of the boxes. His grey sweatpants hanging a little bit low, the waistband of his boxers peeking out slightly and you can see the soft curls in his neck. You love to bury your fingers in them, feeling the softness of his hair between your fingertips, hearing him groaning softly as you gently massaged his neck. A smile curls at your lips and you feel this soft and still tingling warmth in your body.  
Four years. Four years and counting. Adding up all the karma, the odds, the probabilities, you never thought or even imagined that something like this would happen. That this would work out. But it did somehow. You didn’t question it, but wonder.

“Do you want to just stand there and keep watching me, darling?” The soft, but also lightly teasing undertone of his warm, raspy voice draws you back from you almost teenage daydreaming and you feel yourself blushing. “No.”  
He did turn around to you, giving you this cheeky smirk. “Want to help out for a second? We need some plates later.”  
“Sure.” The wooden planks under your feet are slightly cool and you catch him almost judgingly looking at your bare feet.  
“If you get sick, don’t complain to me.”  
“I won’t get sick.” You slip next to him, your hip slightly pushing into his. “What’s my task?”  
“Trying to not burn the sauce.” He presses a gently kiss on your cheek. “And the pasta.”  
“Easy.” I grab the wooden spoon out of his hand. “Too easy.”  
He chuckles. “Should I remind you of the last incident?”  
“You distracted me.”  
“Hmmm sure.” Another chuckle and he starts to open the top box. “Me.”

You roll your eyes, ignoring his sweet, but also cheeky chuckle. The music, playing on his phone, changes from rock to a 90s song and he starts humming the melody. From the corners of your eyes you see him dancing a little, nodding his head to the beat. Again, your lips curl. Moments like this are precious, sometimes, most of the times, happening so sparsely. In between your daily work and his really chaotic working and filming schedule, there is mostly not much time left for the two of you. Sleepless and lonely nights, falling asleep on the phone because of time difference, long naps after he came back from filming, you’ve been through all of this. Through all of the pain when he had to leave, the inordinate joyful anticipation of him coming back. The firm, never ending hugs at the airport, the ‘I missed you’ kisses, the ‘I am going to miss you’ hugs and kisses, the quick, heated, but also slow and loving ‘I missed you’ sex. And as difficult it was sometimes to keep everything up, you’d never change anything of this. It wasn’t easy for him too, but somehow you managed to grow even closer by every day he was away. 

“Darling, the sauce.” He steps behind you, his lips on your crease. Gently, his right fingers grasp around your wrist, helping to stir the sauce a little bit. “Don’t fall asleep.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Good.” His touch leaves a trail of tingling spots on your skin. “I can’t find the plates. Just forks.”  
“We can also eat from the pot.” You shrug and he laughs. “What a debut in our new home.”  
Our new home. Still seemed so unreal, although the day you bought this house is almost half a year ago. You still remember how you felt when you came in here, how you imagined every room you look. And you remember the smile on his face, when you were standing in the living room, sunlight falling through the windows and he just said _ “This is our place.” _

You dreamed of moving in with him, yes, but not buying a house. But London was hard, even the neighbourhoods. And then you just threw all doubts overboard and fell in love with this house.  
“You really thought you’d eat from plates for our first dinner here?”  
“Maybe I was a little over expecting.” His voice directly next to your ear runs a warm shiver down your spine, causing tiny little goose bumps all over your skin. “But as long you are here, it’s pretty fine.”  
“I’ll be here every day, get used to this.”  
“Couldn’t imagine anything better.” A soft kiss on your cheek. “How is the pasta?”  
You take one out, giving it a try. “They are done.”  
“Good.” He grabs around you, turning off the stove. “I am hungry.”  
You push the two pots away from the still hot plates. The music changes another time, turning from 90s to a soft melody. You know this song. 

_ We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January _

It’s from the new Taylor Swift album you’ve been playing on repeat for the past weeks, better said months. Weirdly, you can’t hear him sighing like he always does, because you played the album again. Because it was his playlist playing.

“Oh did I make you a Swiftie?” You tease him a little and his hands fall from the stove on your hips.  
“I must admit, I like the album.” His soft lips brush over your earlobe, he presses a small kiss behind your ear, pressing down your baby hairs escaping your messy bun. 

_ This is our place, we make the rules _

This song fits so perfectly in this moment in such a weird kind of way. His right hand wanders over your hip upwards, grazing over the curve of your hip, his fingers then brushing over your arm, grasping your hand to intertwine your fingers. “Can I have this dance?” Soft words, whispered almost inaudible against your skin.

“Dance?”  
“Yes.” The other hand on your hip turns you around. “With me.”  
“What about the pasta?”  
A smile curls at his lips. “Can wait.”

You open your mouth, but he leans to you, shutting your probably cynic answer down with a soft kiss. “Don’t.” Slowly, he pulls you away from the stove in the middle of the empty room. The rest of the daylight throws silhouettes from the trees outside on the floor and his face. 

_ And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear _

The melody floats through the room like an invisible band and he pulls you closer, his left hand resting on the small of your back, while slowly dancing to the beat. You remember the times he couldn’t dance unless it was choreographed, funny regarding the fact that he was and still is a trained dancer.

_ Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years? _

Your bodies move against and with each other, synchronizing to the beat, you can feel his hip gently grinding against yours. “Spin.” A soft whisper in your ear and you feel his hand sliding away from the small of your back, he steps back just a little bit, spinning you around softly. 

_ Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever? _

Your bodies find each other again and he pulls you even closer, your fingers grasping his soft neck, burying them in the soft, tiny curls. There isn’t a millimetre of space left between you. His forehead pressed against yours, you can feel the warmth of his body wrapping around you like a soft and warm blanket. 

_ And ah, take me out, and take me home _

You turn, slowly, not thinking about the steps you are probably doing wrong, just diving deep into the moment, in his fingers on your back, holding you so close and at the same time so fondly. 

_ You’re my, my, my, lover _

His and your eyes lock and he smiles, nudging his nose against yours. A warm shiver runs down your spine.

_ We could let our friends crash in the living room.  
This is our place, we make the call _

You haven’t danced in a while. Not like this. Dancing in the club or on events is nothing compared to this. You close your eyes, feeling your pulse syncing to the beat of the music, his warm breath brushing over your lips, making you want to kiss him so bad.

_ And I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
I loved you three summers now, honey, but I want ‘em all _

He kisses your cheek softly and you look at him. Soft, chestnut brown curls are falling into his face. He is smiling, melting your heart immediately. “I love you” you want to say, but you don’t. Your lips find our way together and you feel your knees weakening, just leaning more into him. 

_ Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever? _

You feel his smile while kissing, his thumb brushing over your cheek, stopping right on the edge of your lips. The kiss ends, leaving behind an incredible warmth in your body. 

_ And ah, take me out, and take me home (Forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my lover _

The music becomes lightly slower and he pulls you in even more, burying his face in the crook of your neck, his lips pressing against your skin. You close your eyes, sinking into his arms, the ends of his hairs brushing over your face. The smell of his hair shampoo mixes with his perfume and you press a little kiss behind his ear, making him twitch a little bit. His soft spot. 

_ Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_  
_ With every guitar string scar on my hand _  
_ I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover _

Soft kisses on your neck, trailing up to your cheek, his fingers tracing your ear, your hairline, brushing down your tiny hairs. Your eyes meet again, he plants a small kiss next to your mouth. 

_ My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_  
_ All's well that ends well to end up with you _  
_ Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover _

The soft creaking of the wooden planks mixes with the soft melody of the song, golden, warm light falls on his face and lighting up his brown eyes. You lift your right hand, running it through the soft wave of his hair, causing some hair to fall out and him to smile.  
He is damn beautiful, but you know that for years.

_ And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover _

A smile curls at his lips, his eyes locking with yours again at the lyrics. This smile makes you feel so at home, no matter how you feel or where you both are. 

_ Can I go where you go?_  
_ Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_ And ah, take me out, and take me home (Forever and ever)_

The refrain sets in one last time, our bodies moving back and forth, turning, your cheeks gently pressed against each other, holding us close for the last seconds.

_ You're my, my, my, my_  
_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_  
_Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover _

He kisses your cheek, one time, a second time. The song ends, changing to another beat, but you are still caught in the afterglow of the last minutes, his hands still on your back and you’re both ignoring the funky beat in the background. Your forehead leans against his, a soft kiss on his lips, your eyes interlocking. He doesn’t have to say ‘I love you’, his smile says it all. 

“Pasta?”


End file.
